


black eye

by Senren_B



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: both of them are kids here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senren_B/pseuds/Senren_B
Summary: Rhy had been hiding under his blankets for a solid half an hour now, refusing to say what was wrong, and Kell was starting to worry.





	black eye

**Author's Note:**

> i just recently finished shades of magic and i've been so obsessed with it that this idea just popped in my mind.  
> i love kell's and rhy's relationship so much, i decided to write a drabble about them when children.  
> hope you'll like it!

Kell did not understand. Rhy had been hiding under his blankets for a solid half an hour now, and he refused to face Kell or even just to tell him what was wrong. Kell had been out earlier, traveling to Grey London, and when he came back home looking for Rhy, he had found him there. He hadn’t used his powers yet, didn’t used them to push the blankets away, solely because Rhy had asked him not to. It seemed his brother really didn’t want for someone, for Kell, to see his face and, the _antari_ had to admit, it worried him a bit. What could be so bad that Rhy would want to hide? Kell had no idea. 

The _antari_ tugged the blankets a bit, not really to totally pull them away but just as a way to insist, to ask what was wrong, to show he was worried and wanted to know what was going on. It didn’t seem to have a big effect, though, since Rhy only groaned as an answer. 

“Rhy, just tell me what’s wrong,” Kell pleaded, tugging the blankets once more. 

“It’s nothing, leave me alone,” his brother mumbled. 

Kell sighed. He sat on the bed, just beside his brother, and waited. He sighed and said nothing, again and again. He didn’t _really_ want to upset Rhy but he needed to know what was wrong. And if annoying him was the only way to get him to talk? Then you could bet everything he’d do it. 

At first, Rhy said nothing, didn’t even move anymore, and the _antari_ was starting to think he had fallen asleep. But when he put his hand on his shoulder, to see if he was awake or not, the prince grunted and moved away a bit. 

“Okay, fine! I’ll tell you!” he exclaimed and Kell was proud of himself. He was obviously slightly anxious to know, but at least he had got him to talk. “I’m hiding because… I have a black eye,” he finally mumbled. 

Kell had not expected this, to say the least. He tilted his head a bit and frowned. What was his brother saying? He really didn’t understand. 

“What are you talking about? _I’m_ the one who has a black eye. You’re not an _antari_.”

Rhy sighed and Kell could swear he heard him roll his eyes. 

It’s only when he finally got out of the blankets that Kell got what he meant. The skin around Rhy’s left eye was darker than usual, a dark shade of purple. A bruise. “Oh, this kind of black eye,” was all Kell answered. He was going to pull out his knife and heal him when Rhy put his hand on his, shaking his head. He hated seeing him bleed, wished he could just use his magic a different way, without suffering this much. 

After a few minutes of silence, Kell asked “how did this happen?”

“I just got in a small fight with someone. They said an incompetent like me didn’t deserve to be the prince of Arnes.” 

So this was what it was about. His lack of powers. Again.

“Rhy…” Kell started but, before he could say more, Rhy stopped him by shaking his head again. 

“Don’t worry, I know,” was all he said. And then, a smile finally appearing on the boy’s face, “plus I look a bit cooler like this, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> remember that leaving a comment is always really appreciated!  
> you can also find me on [my writing tumblr](http://senrenb.tumblr.com/) and on [my main one](http://lonelyoutsider.tumblr.com/)


End file.
